1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swash plate type compressor, which is, for example, used for a refrigerant compressor of an air conditioning apparatus in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the prior art is a compressor that is provided with a cylinder block defining bores, with pistons axially and slidably inserted in the respective bores so that piston chambers are created. A rotating shaft with respect to the cylinder block, and a swash plate mounted to a rotating shaft are connected to pistons so that an axial movement of the pistons is obtained in the cylinder bores. A means is further provided for controlling an inclination angle of the swash plate with respect to the axis of rotation of the rotating shaft for obtaining various compressor capacities.
The prior art compressor is, however, disadvantageous in that the construction for changing the inclined angle of the swash plate is complicated, which reduces efficiency when it is produced. Furthermore, it is not very reliable, in particular, under high rotational speed conditions.